Talk:Penny Peterson/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180124212141
Penny Peterson Voiced by: Ariel Winter"Your dad's a dog, so you're a dog too." Penny is Sherman's perky classmate. She starts as Sherman's rival turned best friend and crush.---- *Academic Alpha Bitch: At first. She starts bullying Sherman after getting shown up in history class. *Alliterative Name: Penny Peterson. *Belligerent Sexual Tension: She bullies Sherman and he hates her for it at the start of the movie, but they love each other at the end. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: After Sherman bit her, she really looked like the only victim, even if she was the one to start it all. *Bratty Half-Pint: Oh so much; she begins her introduction making disparaging remarks against Sherman about being adopted by a dog... just because he answered a class question before she did. She changes though. *Break the Haughty: Loses a lot of her snottiness after almost being forced into marriage and much more. *Bright Is Not Good: Initially — She wears bright pink clothing, but she is not a very sweet girl. However, thanks to Character Development, she grows to avert this trope. *Canon Foreigner: Created specifically for the movie adaption. *Character Development: She started off as a bratty, bigoted bully to Sherman and Mr. Peabody and ended becoming a nicer, open-minded friend to the Peabodys. *Constantly Curious: Even more so (and a dangerous version) than Sherman. *Daddy's Girl: Heavily implied when Paul gets right into Peabody's face saying that nothing is more important than his daughter. Yeah, he did get distracted by a survey, but there's no doubt that he meant what he said. *Damsel in Distress: Spends the entire half of the movie getting rescued by Peabody and Sherman. *Defrosting the Ice Queen: Started off as aggressive and dismissive towards Sherman. She ends up becoming his best friend and crush. *Ditzy Genius: She gets good grades in school, but doesn't have good common sense. *Dude Magnet: Invoked — Spends a good amount of time being chased by King Tut and Sherman has a very badly hidden crush on her. *Dumb Blonde: She is at least dumb in common sense, one of the reasons why she keeps getting herself and Sherman into trouble. *Easily Forgiven: Neither Sherman nor Mr. Peabody hold any ill feelings towards her for her bitchiness (See Karma Houdini below). Sure, she became nicer in the end but still... *Everyone Has Standards: While Penny had been quite the bully, by the time things came to a head she didn't want Sherman to be taken away from Mr. Peabody. *Expy: Penny is a lot like Cindy Vortex from her appearance to her personality to becoming envious of the "boy genius" of the class and eventually (sort of) falling in love with him. *Fantastic Racism: Implied (see the image quote). Thankfully, she does grow out of it. *Fire-Forged Friends: She and Sherman start to get along after the former is saved by the latter from a marriage. *Four-Temperament Ensemble: The Sanguine — Upbeat and impulsive, also somewhat vain, although she feels true compassion for Sherman when he thinks Mr. Peabody died. *Genki Girl: Especially during the latter half of the Da Vinci scene. *Gold Digger: Penny plans to marry King Tut knowing he dies young, intending to get all his riches. However, she didn't know that wives of the pharaoh are condemned to death when he dies. *Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: Initially averted, but she comes to play this trope straight. *Heel Realization: She begins to feel guilty after Sherman's Sneaky Departure. *Icy Blue Eyes: Especially at the beginning (specially in the pictures after the biting.) *Improbable Age: She's also seven, but acts even less like it than Sherman, save for the selfish immaturity being natural for her age. *In-Series Nickname: Penny's full first name is actually "Penelope". *It's All About Me: One of the reasons she's so much of a jerk, she doesn't care how hard she makes things for Sherman and his dad, so long as she gets to indulge in her grudge, have fun, and look good. *It's All My Fault: She finally admits this when Ms. Grunion is about to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody. *Jerkass: Humiliated Sherman during lunch just because he corrected her over a historical fact. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: She ended up becoming the best friend and love interest to bring out Sherman from his shell. *Karma Houdini: Penny started the whole fiasco by essentially treating Sherman like a dog (literally), and generally being a Witch with a Capital B. Her punishment is that she ends up with a possible boyfriend...wait... **To be fair she does endure tiny bits of bad luck throughout the adventure. **She also does mature into a better person, if not a case of having a Jerkass Façade. *Like Parent, Like Child: She may have her mother's looks, but she has her father's personality. *Little Miss Snarker: Never misses a chance to snark.Sherman: Mr. Peabody says you should never use the WABAC to travel to a time when you existed. Penny: How come? Sherman: There will be two of you. Penny: Oohhh...yeah. I guess the world's not ready for that. *The Load: She does cause a lot of trouble throughout the movie. *Lovable Alpha Bitch: She gets a lot more sympathetic thanks to Character Development. *Manic Pixie Dream Girl: Becomes this for Sherman. Peabody's disgust regarding this leads to a heated argument that in turn marks the beginning of the climax. *Mean Character, Nice Actor: Ariel Winter is easily a friendly person in contrast to Penny. *My God, What Have I Done?: See It's All My Fault, She never wanted to have Mr. Peabody to be taken away from Sherman. *Never My Fault: Penny tends not to accept responsibility for her actions; She clearly blamed Sherman for biting her, even though she all but forced him to, and when Mr. Peabody admonished her for turning Sherman into a "hooligan", she blew him off, claiming it wasn't her fault he was a hooligan. *No Celebrities Were Harmed: She's clearly designed to resemble Taylor Swift. *Oh, Crap!: When she realizes marrying the young prince of Egypt means her heart will get carved out and she will become a mummy the moment her husband dies first before she does. Doesn't help things her boyfriend historically dies young. *Pet the Dog: **Shows sympathy for Sherman when Mr. Peabody supposedly dies. **Tells Mrs. Grunion that it was her fault the fight happened to prevent the two from getting separated, even if Mrs. Grunion still did not care. *Pink Means Feminine: Her signature clothing is a bright, pink dress and she has been shown to be girly. *Poisonous Friend: Zigzagged. Penny does get Sherman into some trouble, but she also helped him come out of his shell later on. *Puppy Love: Develops a crush (although not as notorious) on Sherman. *Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl: Becomes the "Energetic" to Sherman's "Savvy" as soon as they get acquainted to each other. Mr. Peabody doesn't take it very well. *Single Woman Seeks Good Man: Penny develops a crush on Sherman after he, along with his dad, saves her life by preventing her from being forced into a doomed marriage with King Tut. *The Smurfette Principle: The only girl (and newcomer) to the main team. *Spoiled Brat: Her parents spoiled her and she bullied Sherman at lunchtime for him being right. She does get better though. *Spoiled Sweet: Becomes one in the end of the film. *Strong Family Resemblance: Penny is a smaller version of her mother, Patty. *Took a Level in Kindness: Went from being a bully to Sherman to his best friend (and love interest). *Toxic Friend Influence: While they weren't quite friends at the time, it was Penny who convinced Sherman to play around in Da Vinci's workshop. Mr. Peabody firmly believed this trope was in play, blaming Penny for what happened after. *Tritagonist: Of the movie adaption. *Tsundere: Initially, Penny is Type A for Sherman. She acts quite antagonistic to him; later on, Penny starts acting sweeter to him. *Unwitting Instigator of Doom: The main plot of the movie could all have been averted if this little brat hadn't gotten jealous of Sherman in class. *Upper-Class Twit: Kinda, most notably on the "dog whistle" and the "Egyptian wedding" scenes. However, she grows to avert this. **Subverted in the latter one, since she seemingly knows already that Tut dies young (see above). ***Double subverted since she didn't know that the wives of pharaohs are killed once he dies. *"Well Done, Daughter!" Girl: Implied. Word of God stated that Penny's competitive cynicism derives from her father; a few scenes later we see that Paul can be a Disappeared Dad occasionally. So, besides Penny's (initial) snottiness, the other probable reason she strives to be the top student of her school is to get her father's attention.